My Sweet Sensei
by youngielou
Summary: Sakura sudah lama menyukai Kakashi, gurunya. Tapi, Kakashi tidak pernah menanggapinya. Apakah Kakashi akan tetap bersikap seperti itu ketika Sakura djodohkan dengan Sasuke? THE LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sakura H. & Kakashi H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo,dll**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Sensei **© **Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.....**

**Summary :**

**Sakura sudah lama menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Hanya saja,Kakashi tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya. Apa Kakashi akan tetap diam saat mengetahui Sakura akan dijodohkan?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Langkah-langkah kecil yang dibuat gadis itu tidak menghentikan tatapan setiap pria untuk menatapnya. Sementara gadis-gadis menatapnya dengan iri dan dengki. Namun ia tak mempedulikan semua itu. Bukan salahnya dilahirkan sesempurna Dewi Aphrodite kan? Rambut merah muda yang halus, kulit yang putih mulus, bibir yang merekah indah, mata emerald yang cantik, otak yang cerdas dan keluarga yang kaya raya.

Mata emeraldnya berbinar saat mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut perak sedang berjalan sambil membuka-buka buku setebal 5 inchi. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Ohayo,Kakashi sensei!" Sakura menyapa pria yang tak lain adalah gurunya itu. Kakashi sedikit terkejut oleh kehadiran Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba, matanya mengamati Sakura sesaat, "Oh, Ohayo…". Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan murid perempuan yang paling populer di sekolahnya itu.

"Tunggu, sensei! Aaah, sombong sekali sih!" Sakura menggerutu sambil mengentak-entakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sementara Kakashi sudah pergi menjauh, tidak menggubris tingkah laku Sakura sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. 'Kenapa Sensei tidak pernah memperhatikanku sama sekali?' Sakura merutuk dalam hatinya dan berjalan gontai ke arah kelasnya.

~OoO~

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kakashi sensei tidak akan tertarik pada gadis yang tingkah lakunya kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu, Sakura!" Ino memberikan pendapatnya setelah mendengar cerita Sakura mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

Sakura menatap Ino kesal, "Kau ini… Bukannya memberiku semangat, malah mematahkan semangatku…"

"Ah, aku sudah bosan menyemangatimu! Sudah nyaris setengah tahun kau mengejar-ngejar Kakashi sensei, tapi belum ada perkembangan apapun! Hubungan kalian tetap saja hanya sebatas guru dan murid!" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

Temari dan Tenten mengangguk setuju. " Padahal sekolah ini kan tidak melarang hubungan guru dan murid… Shizune senpai saja sudah berpacaran dengan Genma sensei sejak dulu…" Tenten berkelakar.

"Iya, Shikamaru saja sekarang sedang dekat dengan Kurenai sensei…" Temari berujar, wajahnya tampak muram. Maklum, Shikamaru adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Temari…" Ino mengusap-usap punggung Temari, berusaha menghapus kesedihan Temari.

Sakura hanya menghela napas lelah. Semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya memang benar. Kakashi sensei tidak tertarik padanya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menarik perhatian pria yang dicintainya itu, tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Mungkin ia takkan pernah bisa memiliki Kakashi sensei.

"Sakura, lupakan Kakashi sensei. Bukankah ada banyak pria lain yang menyukaimu? Ada Naruto, Lee, Gaara dan mungkin mantan pacarmu, Sasuke?" Ino menyarankan.

Mata Sakura beralih pada pria berambut raven biru kelam dan mata onyx yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan iPod biru miliknya. Sasuke memang mantan pacar Sakura setahun yang lalu. Mereka putus karena hal yang cukup sepele. Sakura memang masih sering berkomuniksi dengan Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas teman biasa.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak berminat pacaran dengan siapapun saat ini. Dia sedang serius belajar, dia bilang Ayahnya berniat memasukkannya di Oto University" Sakura menjelaskan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Oto University? Universitas paling bergengsi untuk bisnis di Negara Hi? Memang hebat ya seorang Uchiha…" Tenten berdecak kagum.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya yang masih asyik membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx lain, yang sedang memasuki kelas dengan bersahaja. Mata emerald meredup. Kakashi sensei memasuki kelasnya pagi ini.

Dan ia tetap guru Sakura pagi ini.

~OoO~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kencang, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sepanjang hari ini ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan malah melamun. Sakura membereskan peralatan sekolahnya saat Kakashi menghampirinya. Ya, Kakashi sensei!

"Sakura, apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau menjadi pendiam di kelas…" Kakashi berujar, sambil memandang Sakura yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Sayonara, sensei" Sakura langsung menaruh tasnya di bahu kanannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Kakashi hanya mengernyit bingung dan mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. " Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya hari ini…" Kakashi bergumam sendiri, kakinya melangkah menuju ruang guru.

Ruang guru tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, sepertinya Anko baru saja menyebarkan gossip baru di anatara kalangan guru. Kakashi menghela napas, betapa tidak dewasanya para guru ini. Bergosip di waktu pulang? Seperti anak remaja saja.

Kakashi langsung menghampiri meja guru miliknya. Ia meraih map berisi nilai-nilai tes murid saat Anko menepuk bahunya. Mengajaknya bergosip.

"Anko, aku sedang sibuk…" Kakashi berusaha tidak mempedulikan Anko. Tapi sepertinya Anko tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan Kakashi, hanya agar Kakashi mau mendengar gossip barunya.

Kakashi menyerah dan menatap Anko, " Apa?"

Anko tersenyum lebar, " Ini mengenai muridmu lho, Kakashi…"

Kakashi sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Anko, " Muridku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kudengar dari beberapa orangtua murid, mereka diundang ke acara pertunangan salah satu muridmu, tampaknya seperti sebuah perjodohan di telingaku… Karena ini terlalu mendadak dan mereka bahkan ti…" Celotehan Anko terpotong oleh satu kata dari Kakashi.

"Siapa?"

Anko menggigit bibirnya, sedikit cemas memberitahu Kakashi.

"Sakura Haruno…"

Nama yang disebutkan Anko sukses membuat Kakashi menjatuhkan map yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Matanya membulat sempurna. Anko menatap Kakashi cemas.

"Gomen ne, sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberitahukan hal ini padamu… Aku tahu kau menyukai muridmu itu… Hanya saja, kurasa menyembunyikannya darimu juga tidak benar…" Anko mendesah. Matanya masih menatap Kakashi yang terpaku di tempat.

"Salahmu juga sih, dia sudah mengejar-ngejarmu selama setengah tahun, dan kau masih pada pendirianmu… Menunggunya lulus baru menyatakan cintamu padanya… Itu kan konyol, dia baru kelas 2 SMA…" Anko menceramahi Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, hanya saja tawanya terdengar dipaksakan. Matanya masih menunjukkan betapa berita itu membuatnya terpukul. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi gadis pujaannya akan bertunangan. Apakah itu penyebab Sakura menjadi pendiam hari ini?

Tapi Kakashi sendiri menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu bersikap cuek pada gadis itu. Salah satu bukti pendiriannya yang tegas untuk tidak macam-macam pada gadis yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Yang mengetahui perasaan Kakashi pada Sakura hanya Anko dan Genma. Genma sendiri kurang setuju dengan cara yang diambil Kakashi. Ia memilih langsung memacari Shizune daripada menunggu Shizune lulus, Shizune sendiri akan lulus sebentar lagi.

"Jadi… Dia akan bertunangan? Kau tahu dengan siapa ia akan bertunangan?" Kakashi bergumam pada Anko.

"Mmm, kudengar… Ia akan bertunangan dengan putra bungsu Uchiha…." Anko berbicara sangat pelan, berharap Kakashi tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

~Ooo~

"Apa Kaa-san? Bertunangan? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Sakura masih menatap Kaa-sannya tak percaya. Baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah dan langsung diberi kabar yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

"Gomen ne, Sakura… Sebenarnya ini rencana yang sudah dibuat sejak Otou-san meninggal. Kakakmu, Sasori sedang sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan… Dan Kaa-san sudah sakit-sakitan seperti ini… Kalau Kaa-san meninggal, siapa yang merawatmu dan Sasori? Kaa-san sangat cemas…"

"Kaa-san! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di lengan Kaa-san yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Kaa-san sangat mempercayai keluarga Uchiha, mereka sudah banyak membantu kita mengelola perusahaan, lagipula kau dan Sasori juga sudah mengenal baik keluarga Uchiha… Jadi, Kaa-san memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke…"

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak mendengar ucapan Kaa-san. "Sa..Sasuke?"

"Ya, Sasuke… Bukankah kau berpacaran dengannya? Mikoto sudah bertanya padanya dan dia setuju bertunangan denganmu…"

"Apa, Kaa-san? Dia setuju?" Sakura nyaris terkena serangan jantun mendengar ucapan Kaa-san. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya. Mendadak ponselnya bergetar di sakunya, tanda ada telepon masuk.

**Sasori-nii calling…**

"Moshi-moshi, Sasori-nii… Jelaskan padaku! Eh? Tu..Tunggu, Sasori-nii!" Sakura menghela napas kecewa saat Sasori memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Kaa-san bertanya, raut wajahnya amat cemas.

"Sasori-nii mengajakku bertemu dengan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke…" Sakura menjelaskan dengan pelan, matanya menampakkan kesedihan dan ketidakrelaan.

Sayang, Kaa-sannya tidak peka melhat perubahan raut wajahnya. "Baguslah! Ayo cepat kau ganti baju! Pakai baju yang paling bagus!" Kaa-sannya begitu antusias terhadap rencana yang dibuat Sasori.

Sakura mendesah, dan mengikuti langkah Kaa-san menuju lemari pakaian.

~OoO~

Sakura melangkah hati-hati, kakinya berpijak pada high heels setinggi 7 cm yang dikenakannya. Rambut merah mudanya sedikit bergelombang setelah di blow up, pipinya tampak merona pink cantik. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah mini dress berwarna hijau cerah dengan bolero berwarna putih yang nampak serasi di tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya mencari sosok Sasori-nii di restoran paling mewah di Konoha ini.

"Sakura!" Suara lantang Sasori-nii terdengar di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasori nii melambai padanya, dengan Itachi dan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sakura melangkah ke tempat Sasori-nii, Itachi dan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya berusaha menghindari kontak dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. 'Bisa-bisanya ia menyetujui pertunangan konyol ini!' Sakura menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Sakura-chan.." Itachi-nii memuji penampilan Sakura, sambil melirik Sasuke yang menatap tajam Itachi-nii.

"Arigato, Itachi-nii…" Sakura berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin pada Itachi-nii.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka melihat Itachi bersikap akrab pada Sakura. Mata onyx nya melotot pada Itachi sekilas, tanpa disadari Sakura dan Sasori tentunya.

"Sakura…, sebenarnya nii-san mengajakmu kesini untuk membahas beberapa hal…" Sasori membuka pembicaraan dengan nada serius, matanya menatap Sakura yang terlihat jengkel padanya.

"Mengenai pertunangan konyol itu?" Sakura mendengus kesal, ucapannya tadi membuat Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Konyol?" Sasori dan Itachi mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, Sakura? Bertunangan dengan kekasihmu, Sasuke…" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itachi bahkan menyikut siku Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar dan hanya menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Kekasih? Nii-san! Aku dan Sasuke sudah putus sejak setahun yang lalu!" Sakura nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya. Mata emeraldnya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan ini, hah?"

Sasori dan Itachi meringkuk ketakutan di kursi masing-masing, tidak menyangka Sakura akan sangat marah. Sementara Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mata onyx nya bahkan tidak memandang Sakura.

"Hn. Bukankah ini untuk kebaikanmu juga?" Sasuke bergumam. "Pertunangan yang diadakan oleh keluargaku dan keluargamu… semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikanmu'kan? Kau pikir apa untungnya untukku?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di kedua matanya. Ia bangkit dengan menenteng tas bawaannya dan melangkah keluar dari restoran.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasori berusaha mengejar Sakura, tapi Itachi menahannya.

"Hei, lepaskan baka! Aku mau mengejar adikku!" Sasori berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi.

"Baka! Percuma saja kau mengejarnya! Dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian sekarang!" Itachi mendengus, ia beralih pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau dan Sakura sudah putus?" Itachi menatap Sasuke jengkel. Keributan yang mereka buat membuat seisi restoran menatap mereka.

"Kau tidak bertanya…"

~OoO~

"Hiks… Hiks…" Suara tangisan itu terdengar dalam hujan. Seorang gadis berambut pink menangis di samping sebuah telepon umum. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena hujan. Beberapa orang yang hilir mudik menatapnya kasihan.

Kakashi adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang hilir mudik itu. Langit yang gelap menandakan betapa lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu di kedai sake dengan Anko. Frustasi setelah mendengar kabar gadis pujaannya akan bertunangan dengan salah satu anak Fugaku Uchiha.

Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tampak kacau dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Rambut merah muda gadis itu membuat Kakashi terhenyak kaget. Sakura? Ia berlari mendekati gadis itu, dengan sigap melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata dari pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ka..Kakashi sensei?" Sakura tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Mungkin ia terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan hingga membuatnya berhalusinasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Kakashi yang terdengar sangat cemas itu membuat Sakura yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura telah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak siap menerima pelukan Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar isakan Sakura di dadanya.

"Se…Sensei… Aku tidak...ingin bertunangan dengan Sa… Sasuke…." Kata-kata Sakura terbata-bata karena ia menggigil.

Kakashi memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura berusaha memberikan kehangatan. Ia merapatkan mantelnya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Kau bisa sakit jika basah kuyup seperti ini, rumahku dekat sini… Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu di rumahku… Ceritakan semuanya nanti…" Kakashi merangkul Sakura, membimbingnya berjalan melewati rumah-rumah.

"Arigato, Kakashi…" bisik Sakura pelan.

**Tsuzuku~**

**Nekad saia… Love is Pain belum tamat udah buat fic penggantinya… Taiki makin gak keurus… Hohohoho~ Ripyu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sakura H. & Kakashi H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo,dll**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Sensei **© **Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…**...**

**Summary :**

**Sakura sudah lama menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Hanya saja,Kakashi tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya. Apa Kakashi akan tetap diam saat mengetahui Sakura akan dijodohkan?**

…**..**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi merangkul Sakura sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Perasaannya kian tak menentu ketika rumahnya semakin dekat. Benarkah membawa seorang gadis yang statusnya adalah muridnya ke rumah? Kepala Kakashi mulai mendengungkan banyak hal. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura yang tengah menggigil kedinginan dalam pelukannya. 'Tidak apa, tak mungkin kan aku membiarkannya basah kuyup seperti ini' Kakashi bergumam dalam hati.

"Sudah sampai…" Ia bergumam, memberi penjelasan pada Sakura. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sakura untuk membuka pintu apartemennya yang kecil itu. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Kakashi sampai Kakashi menyuruhnya masuk.

Apartemen Kakashi kecil namun sangat nyaman. Rapi dan teratur. Didominasi warna perak. Terdapat sofa kecil di ruang tamu, dan televisi plasma disana. "Lepaskan mantelmu, ganti bajumu dengan ini…" Kakashi berujar sambil menyerahkan kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya, ia melangkah malu-malu ke kamar mandi.

'Baju Kakashi! Baju Kakashi!' Sakura berteriak gembira dalam hatinya. Ia menghirup aroma Kakashi yang menguar dari baju Kakashi itu. 'Tak bisa dipercaya! Baru saja aku kabur dari acara pertemuan itu, sekarang aku berada di rumah Kakashi sensei!' Sakura tersenyum sambil memakai kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek itu.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Kakashi menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas padanya. "Arigato, sensei…" Sakura bergumam, mata emeraldnya menatap sosok Kakashi yang hanya terdiam menatap lantai sambil bersandar pada konter di wastafel.

"Ceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa sendirian dan basah kuyup seperti ini…" Kakashi bergumam. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku…tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.." Sakura menolak menatap mata Kakashi. Ia merasa bingung. Kenapa segalanya berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan seperti ini?

"Kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar, namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Sakura melirik Kakashi sekilas, ia mulai gelisah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan mengatakan perihal pertunangannya dengan Sasuke saat Kakashi merangkulnya tadi. Aura Kakashi memang mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Itu bukan keinginanku" Sakura mendesah sedih, ia tak menatap Kakashi. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi mencoba menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura sekarang, hanya saja sepertinya pertahanannya akan bobol saat bulir-bulir air mata bening jatuh dari mata emerald Sakura. Kakashi tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya telah bergerak mendekati Sakura sampai satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, sensei…"

"Sakura, aku…" Kakashi sedikit syok dengan pengakuan cinta Sakura yang sangat mendadak ini. Ia berpikir keras apa yan harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mengakui kalau dirinya juga mencintai Sakura? Ini akan membuat perubahan besar yang Kakashi cegah selama ini. Kemungkinan hubungannya dengan Sakura direstui sangat kecil, apalagi Sakura sudah ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. Lalu, apa yang harus Kakashi lakukan?

"Pulanglah, Sakura…" Kakashi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, agar ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Kakashi langsung memunggungi Sakura yang terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau sedang labil, tenangkan dirimu. Kurasa keluargamu tengah mencarimu saat ini" ujar Kakashi dingin. Hati Sakura terasa terkoyak mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Nada dingin yang terdengar dari mulut Kakashi adalah penolakan bagi Sakura.

"Aku permisi…" Sakura berujar sambil mengambil mantelnya di sofa dan mengenakannya. Detik berikutnya, Kakashi mendengar suara pintu apartemennya berdebam pelan. Kakashi langsung merosot di sofa, "Aku hanya belum tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura…"

~OoO~

Sasori masih menggerutu di restoran. Matanya menatap Sasuke kesal, ia menahan diri untuk tidak meninju calon adik iparnya itu demi nama baik keluarga Haruno. Sementara Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari sekian banyak pengawal klan Uchiha lewat telepon, ia menugaskan Tayuya untuk mencari Sakura.

Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak Sakura pergi dari restoran. Sasori tidak mau menelepon ke rumah karena takut Kaa-sannya khawatir.

"Kau harus punya alasan tepat kenapa aku tak perlu memukulmu sekarang, Sasuke…" Sasori bergumam. Itachi langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat itu juga.

"Hentikan,Sasori" Itachi menepuk bahu Sasori yang langsung ditepis Sasori.

"Kau melindungi adikmu? Aku juga akan membela adikku!" Suara Sasori bergaung ke seluruh penjuru restoran, seluruh pengunjung restoran yang sedari tadi telah mengamati mereka memandang dengan rasa penasaran.

Sasori dan Itachi masih saling bertatapan dengan pandangan menusuk saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sasori menahan Sasuke dengan menarik kerah kemejanya.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tajam, "Aku mau mencari Sakura…"

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Sasori dan berlari keluar restoran. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil Ferrarinya dan melesat pergi.

"Baka Sasuke!" Suara lantang dari Sasori terdengar tak lama setelah Sasuke menghilang dengan mobilnya.

~Ooo~

Sasuke masih memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Mata onyxnya berusaha mencari semburat pink yang mungkin terlihat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia sedikit bingung pada reaksi Sakura di restoran.

Alasan Sasuke menerima pertunangan ini hanya karena ia berpikir ini adalah salah satu hal yang dapat membuatnya merengkuh gadis itu lagi. Ia terlalu malu untuk meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya lagi setelah mereka putus setahun yang lalu. Ia begitu yakin Sakura juga akan menyetujuinya dan sebenarnya sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Sakura. Meskipun tentu saja ia tetap memasang wajah stoic di depan Sakura.

Kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti itu? Apa dia sudah tak menyukai Sasuke lagi? Tapi, bukankah mereka masih saling berkomunikasi dan tak ada yang berubah kecuali status hubungan mereka yang dulunya sepasang kekasih menjadi teman?

Atau mungkin benar, perasaan Sakura telah berubah padanya. Bukankah ia telah lama menyadarinya? Ketika gadis itu tak menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang di telepon, ketika gadis itu tak lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun', ketika gadis itu kini hanya tersenyum tipis saat bertatapan dengannya dan bukannya blushing seperti dulu.

Ia terlalu memandang tinggi darinya, begitu yakin Sakura takkan pernah berpaling darinya. Hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura benar-benar telah lepas dari genggamannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri hingga tak mau menyatakan keinginannya untuk balikan dengan Sakura. Mata onyxnya kian teliti meneliti setiap jalanan yang ia lewati, berharap menemukan semburat pink.

Mata onyxnya akhirnya menemukan semburat pink itu. Berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok kafe tua yang sudah lapuk, kotor. Mata emeraldnya meredup dan sembab. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat kafe itu dan keluar menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, dan langsung berniat melarikan diri seandainya saja Sasuke tidak menahan lengannya dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Namun alih-alih berhasil melepaskan diri, Sakura malah jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke yang menariknya mendekat. Mata emeraldnya membelalak. " Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak panik. Namun hal itu tetap tidak membuat Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Malah rasanya semakin erat. Sakura mulai berhenti meronta-ronta dan akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya di tengah keramaian.

Sepasang mata lain menyaksikan hal itu dengan tangan terkepal dan nafas memburu sehabis berlari berusaha mengejar gadis yang kini tengah dalam pelukan Sasuke.

~OoO~

"Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kakashi! Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita!" Anko mengoceh pada Kakashi yang sedang meneguk sake dari gelasnya yang kelima. Wajah Kakashi yang memerah menandakan betapa mabuknya ia sekarang. Jika sedang frustasi, ia memang biasa menghabiskan waktu di kedai sake dengan Anko atau Genma.

Kakashi sudah meneguk gelas keenamnya jika saja tangan Anko tidak merebut gelasnya. " Hentikan, Kakashi! Kau sudah benar-benar mabuk! Aku tidak bisa menggotongmu pulang ke rumah!" Anko mengomel lagi, dalam hatinya mengutuki Genma yang sekarang sudah jarang menemani Kakashi ke kedai sake karena sibuk pacaran dengan Shizune. Bahkan terakhir kali Anko mengunjungi rumah Genma, ia malah mendengar desahan erotis dari kamar Genma. Itu membuatnya malas mengunjungi Genma lagi.

'Jadi aku kan yang repot mengurusi Kakashi!' Anko menggerutu dalam hati. Ia memandang Kakashi yang meracau tak jelas dan ambruk di meja. "Hahaha… Bodohhh… Aku bodohhh…" racau Kakashi tak jelas. Anko merengut sambil menyampirkan lengan Kakashi di bahunya dan menggotong Kakashi.

"Astaga! Kau berat sekali! Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau menemanimu ke kedai sake lagi!" Tangan Anko meraih ponsel yang terletak di sakunya. Ia menelepon Genma…

**Di bagian Genma…**

"Ahhh… Se..dikit lagi… Ahhh…"

"Lebih cepaaat…. Ahh"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh… Cepaaaat…"

"Ahh.. Akhirnya…"

"Haah,, menyedot kloset yang mampet memang bukan pekerjaan mudah.." tukas Shizune sambil menyeka peluh dan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Genma duduk di sampingnya, membelai rambut Shizune pelan.

Ponsel Genma bergetar pelan, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Genma melirik caller id sekilas dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Anko?" Genma berujar.

"Genmaaaaaaa! Kau harus segera ke kedai sake Icha-Icha sekarang juga! Kakashi mabuk berat dan aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sendirian! Dia berat sekali!" Anko berteriak dari telepon.

Genma meringis dan memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar toilet diikuti Shizune.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shizune sambil memandangi Genma yang tengah mengenakan mantel coklat dan syal hikau tua di lehernya.

"Aku harus menjemput Kakashi. Dia mabuk. Tunggulah disini…" Genma berujar sambil mengelus pipi Shizune sekilas. Membuat pipi Shizune merona merah karena hal itu.

~OoO~

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Genma bertanya pada Shizune seusai mengantar Kakashi ke rumahnya. Ia langsung mendengkur di tempat tidur.

"Ia kacau sekali. Sakura menyatakan cintanya hari ini dan Kakashi malah mengusirnya, saat Kakashi berniat mengejarnya, dia malah melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan tunangannya…" Anko menjelaskan, menatap sedih temannya yang kini tertidur.

Genma menghela napas pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi saat ini. Selama aku menjadi temannya, hanya Sakura yang dicintainya selain wanita itu…"

"Wanita itu? Mungkinkah dia…" Kata-kata Anko terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Genma padanya.

"Ya, wanita itu adalah Rin. Calon istri Kakashi yang menghilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu…"

**Tsuzuku~**

**Gomen yah kalo yang ini lama apdetnya. Hikari terkena WB nih… Gomen juga yang ini lebih pendek yah… Ripyu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sakura H. & Kakashi H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, OC,dll**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Sensei **© **Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…**...**

**Summary :**

**Sakura sudah lama menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Hanya saja,Kakashi tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya. Apa Kakashi akan tetap diam saat mengetahui Sakura akan dijodohkan?**

…**..**

**Chapter 3**

Mata emerald Sakura masih tak memancarkan cahaya apapun. Seusai diantar pulang oleh Sasuke kemarin malam, Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kaa-san ataupun Sasori. Tak ada gairah hidup yang biasanya terlihat pada wajahnya. Sasori hanya bisa memandangi Sakura yang menatap pemandangan dari jendelanya seharian.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Sakura murung seperti itu? Apakah kemarin dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Kaa-san bertanya pada Sasori.

Sasori mendesah, ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Kaa-sannya. Ia tak mungkin berkata kalau Sakura terang-terangan menolak pertunangannya dengan Sasuke dan melarikan diri dari restoran kan?

"Mmm… Mungkin dia hanya gugup" dusta Sasori. Kaa-sannya mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Gugup? Begitu ya, mungkin kita harus lebih sering membiarkannya berduaan dengan Sasuke"

Sasori hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya keras-keras mendengar perkataan Kaa-sannya.

~OoO~

Kakashi terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, mata onyxnya melirik jam weker di sampingnya. Sudah jam 10, untunglah ini hari Minggu, jadi dia tidak perlu mengajar hari ini. Kepala Kakashi terasa berat, ia memijat keningnya perlahan, berharap hal itu akan membuat rasa penatnya hilang.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berniat meminum segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang rasanya kering setelah semalam minum lima gelas sake. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas tergeletak di meja dapur.

_Kakashi, kau mabuk berat kemarin malam. Aku dan Genma yang mengantarmu pulang. Cobalah untuk tidak ke kedai sake sementara waktu, oke?_

_Anko_

"Aku mabuk? Sudah kuduga…" Kakashi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas, bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpelukan kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. 'Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik' Kakashi berpikir dalam hatinya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang di luar. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, menyusuri jalan raya kota Konoha.

Kakashi mendadak teringat peristiwa kemarin malam. Ia merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Anko dan Genma. 'Apa kutraktir saja ya mereka?' pikir Kakashi dalam hatinya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Anko lebih dulu.

"Anko? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai ucapan terima kasih… Oh, kau sedang sibuk? Baiklah, lain kali saja" Kakashi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia menghela napas dan menelepon Genma, namun ia malah tersambung pada mailbox. Kakashi mendesah kecewa, ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke restoran favoritnya yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha.

Hanya setengah jam ia telah sampai di restoran favoritnya itu. Dulu ia sering sekali mengunjungi restoran ini dengan seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Kakashi baru saja membuka pintu mobil, sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi terdengar di telinganya.

"Kakashi? Astaga, sudah lama sekali!" sahut Hiroto, pemilik restoran itu sambil menghampiri Kakashi. "Hiroto-san, apa kabar? Gomen ne, aku sudah lama tidak mampir kesini…" Kakashi tersenyum tipis pada Hiroto dan berjalan beriringan dengannya memasuki restoran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi. Aku tahu alasan kau jarang datang kesini" Hiroto menampakkan raut wajah muram.

"Sudah tiga tahun ya? Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin Rin memperkenalkanmu padaku…" gumam Hiroto, matanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

**Flashback**

"Rin, apa kau yakin mau memperkenalkanmu pada keluargamu sekarang? Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?"Kakashi bergumam pada Rin. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan raut kegugupan di wajahnya. Rin hanya tertawa geli melihat pria yan baru saja melamarnya kemarin malam ini.

"Terlalu cepat? Kurasa tidak, Kakashi-kun. Aku benar-benar harus memperkenalkanmu dengan pamanku sebelum kau mati karena gugup…" goda Rin, membuat Kakashi merona merah karenanya.

"Jadi, kita akan mengunjungi restoran pamanmu?" Kakashi berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Iya, pamanku, Hiroto-san lah yang mengurusku sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku…" tukas Rin, wajahnya tidak menampakkan kesedihan sedikitpun. Dia wanita dewasa yang tegar. Itulah yang membuat Kakashi sangat mencintainya.

"Ini tempatnya?" Kakashi bergumam saat mobilnya sampai di pinggiran kota Konoha, ada sebuah restoran kecil disana. Sepertinya restoran itu sedang sepi. "Iya, ini restoran Hiroto-san, ayo Kakashi, kita turun" ajak Rin sambil menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk pelan dan turun dari mobil.

Ia dan Rin bergandengan tangan memasuki restoran dimana Hiroto telah menunggu. Begitu memasuki restoran, Kakashi tercengang melihat seluruh isi restoran yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut kedatangannya dan Rin. Bahkan ia melihat spanduk 'Welcome, Kakashi and Rin!' di pojok restoran yang terkesan agak norak. Kakashi menelan ludah.

"Rin?" Suara berat khas pria menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pria tua dengan kepala botak dan kumis yang tebal menghampiri mereka. Kakashi menebak bahwa pria inilah Hiroto, paman Rin.

"Hiroto-san? Aku rindu padamu!" Rin berlari menghambur ke pelukan Hiroto yang tertawa lepas sambil memeluk Rin pula. "Kau sudah besar ya, Rin…" Hiroto bergumam, sebelum ia melemparkan pandangan hangat pada Kakashi.

"Jadi ini tunanganmu, Rin? Namamu Kakashi Hatake bukan?" Hiroto menjabat tangan Kakashi, senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Hiroto-san"

"Tak usah berbasa-basi seperti itu, toh kau akan menjadi keluarga kami juga nantinya kan?" Hiroto menepuk bahu Kakashi, berusaha mengusir rasa sungkan dari diri Kakashi, sementara Rin hanya tersipu-sipu malu mendengar perkataan Pamannya.

~OoO~

Kakashi kelihatan menikmati hidangan yang disuguhkan Hiroto-san padanya dan Rin. Terutama sushi ikan tongkol special buatan Hiroto-san dan istrinya, Megumi-chan. Megumi adalah istri idaman tiap pria, kelembutan dan keramahannya yang luar biasa membuat siapapun nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kakashi berharap Rin memiliki 1% saja sifat Megumi. Sayang, sifat Rin yang sedikit urakan, cerewet dan murah senyum justru lebih mirip dengan Hiroto-san.

Seiring waktu, Kakashi kian akrab dengan keluarga Rin. Bahkan ia sering mengunjungi restoran Hiroto tanpa Rin yang sibuk mengurus gaun pengantin dan resepsi pernikahannya dengan Kakashi. Kakashi pun mengetahui penyebab kematian kedua orangtua Rin yang tak pernah mau Rin bicarakan dari Hiroto-san.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, menjelang dua hari sebelum pesta pernikahan digelar, hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Rin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kakashi saat mobil yang dikendarainya kehilangan kendali. Mobil yang dinaikinya menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk ke dalam sungai. Mobilnya ditemukan rusak parah, tapi mereka tak menemukan jasad Rin. Kakashi terus berusaha mencari Rin, yang tentu saja menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Namun sayang, hasilnya nihil. Rin tetap tak ditemukan. Beberapa orang berspekulasi mayatnya hanyut. Namun Kakashi tetap yakin Rin masih hidup.

Namun, keputusasaan akhirnya menghancurkan tekad Kakashi untuk mencari Rin. Ia merelakan calon istrinya itu benar-benar pergi. Dan ia juga benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Rin.

**End of Flashback**

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kakashi?" Hiroto membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi, Kakashi tersentak kaget sesaat lalu menggumamkan makanan yang sering dipesannya dulu. Hiroto tertawa, "Seleramu memang tak pernah berubah, Kakashi…"

Kakashi hanya terdiam mengamati Hiroto memasuki dapur, ia memandang ke luar restoran. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, masih ada pohon mahoni besar di luar, dengan ayunan kayu yang dulu suka dinaiki Rin. Masih terlihat sungai yang jernih, dan anak-anak yang berlarian menangkap ikan. Hanya saja, Kakashi tahu apa perubahan terbesar dari tempat ini.

Tak ada lagi sosok gadis berambut coklat sepinggang bernama Rin.

~OoO~

"Sakura, Nii-san mohon makanlah meskipun sedikit, kau tidak makan apapun hari ini…" Sasori membujuk Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Sasori berlutut agar mampu melihat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak lapar, Nii-san" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, agar Nii-sannya tidak bisa menatapnya. Agar Nii-sannya tidak melihat matanya yang sembap sehabis menangis seharian.

"Sakura…" Sasori tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Sakura mau makan. Ia sudah membujuk adiknya seharian dan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Kalau kau sudah mau makan, makanlah…" Sasori menghela napas sambil menaruh nampan berisi makan siang Sakura di meja. Ia melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintu. Mendengar Nii-sannya sudah pergi, Sakura langsung menghambur ke ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia menangis.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lama saat Sakura menangis, dan mendadak ponselnya bergetar pelan.

**Ino calling …**

Ino menelepon Sakura. Sakura baru teringat ia ada janji untuk menemani Ino membeli hadian untuk Sai yang akan berulang tahun minggu depan.

"Ino? Gomen, aku lupa. Iya, aku akan bersiap-siap, kau jemput aku setengah jam lagi ya? Sampai jumpa.." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berpikir sejenak. Akan lebih baik baginya jalan-jalan dengan Ino daripada terkurung di rumah dan teringat akan penolakan Kakashi padanya.

Sakura menatap nampan berisi makan siangnya. Ia mendesah dan mulai melahap makan siang sebisanya. Ketika makan siangnya sudah setengah habis, ia sudah merasa kenyang dan memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasori hanya bisa menatap Sakura kaget saat ia melihat adiknya yang tadinya seperti mayat hidup kini berubah menjadi seperti Sakura yang ceria dan bercahaya. Sasori hanya mengembangkan senyum yang mampu membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris.

"Kenapa Nii-san senyam-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Mata emeraldnya mengamati kakaknya dengan aneh. Sasori hanya merangkul Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Nii-san hanya senang melihat kau kembali seperti biasanya…"

Sakura tertawa sambil balas memeluk Nii-sannya. "Nii-san, maaf ya aku membuat Nii-san cemas" gumam Sakura sambil tertawa geli. Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan keakraban kakak adik ini. "Ah, itu pasti Ino! Aku pergi dulu ya Nii-san! Kaa-san kemana? Aku mau pamit" Sakura celingukan mencari Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san sedang tidur, nanti aku bilang kau pergi dengan Ino…" tukas Sasori sambil mengelus-elus adiknya yang menggumamkan kalimat yang terdengar sebagai kata 'arigato'.

Sakura melepas pelukan kakaknya, dan menghambur keluar rumah. "Sayonara, Nii-san!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Sasori menghela napas, 'Syukurlah Sakura sudah kembali ceria'

~OoO~

Sakura terhenyak tak percaya melihat siapa yang ada di depan rumahnya. Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil Ferrarinya. Sakura hanya bisa melongo tak percaya sampai ponselnya bergetar. Ada sms dari Ino.

**Sakura, gomen. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Mobilku mogok, jadi kusuruh Sasuke menjemputmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?**

**Message received from Ino (07779788990) 12.45 a.m**

"Baka Ino!" gerutu Sakura. Ia mendengus kesal sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam seperti patung di hadapannya. Sasuke terlihat sangat keren dengan kemeja putih yang duan kancing pertamanya dibuka dan memamerkan sedikit dadanya yang putih dan bidang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa malu yang menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disini dari tadi?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sengit.

"Entah. Mungkin merenungi nasibku yang harus menjemput gadis bodoh yang dari tadi hanya melongo menatapku" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah padam mendengarnya.

"Su..Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menstarter mobilnya, menunggu Sakura masuk ke mobil dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan khas Ferrari.

~OoO~

Kakashi pamit pada Hiroto dan melangkah keluar restoran. Ia berniat meneruskan acara jalan-jalan santai dengan mobilnya. Pikirannya bercabang dua, antara seorang gadis berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut pink. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengusir rasa sedih yang menderanya setiap memikirkan kedua gadis itu.

Ia menjalankan mobilnya ke arah pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Berharap keramaian disana mengusir sedikit rasa sedih dan kesepiannya. Apalagi ini hari Minggu, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya pusat perbelanjaan Konoha itu. Mobilnya sudah mencapai pintu masuk saat sebuah mobil menarik perhatiannya. Mobil Ferrari hitam pekat. Hanya saja bukan mobil Ferrari itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan orang yang ada di dalam mobil Ferrari itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berambut raven biru pekat. Sakura dan Sasuke. Kakashi dapat melihat jelas siapa yang ada didalam mobil itu karena kap atasnya terbuka. Dan gadis berambut pink itu sedang asyik berceloteh dengan pria disampingnya.

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya mendadak, membuat suara decitan nyaring yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Dalam hati Kakashi merutuki kaca jendela mobilnya yang nyaris bening sehingga siapapun bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam mobil itu.

Kakashi memandang Sakura sekilas. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata emrald yang membulat sempurna, sebelum mata emerald itu berpaling dan Sasuke melambai padanya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kakashi-sensei, gurunya dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Sensei, kami duluan" gumam Sasuke saat ia membayar tiket parker dan menjalankan mobilnya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Kakashi mengangguk pelan,seraya menatap mobil Ferrari yang menjauh darinya itu.

Sementara tak satupun yang menyadari kalau mata emerald itu kini meneteskan air mata.

**To be Continued…**

**Lebih panjang dari chap 2! Yaaay! Gomen kalo konfliknya belum menemukan titik temu. Jadi, boleh minta reviewnyaaa?**

**Review pliss..**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kakashi H. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, OC,dll**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**My Sweet Sensei belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…

**Happy Reading**

…**..**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengunjungi tempat yang sama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Apalagi ekspresi Sakura yang begitu terluka itu. Kakashi menghela napas, memikirkan kebodohannya yang membuat gadis yang dicintainya terluka.

Suara dering ponselnya menggaung. Kakashi melirik ponselnya sekilas dan mengangkatnya, "Genma? Ada apa?"

"Hmm, Kakashi. Ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu…" Suara Genma terdengar berat, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Kakashi menggumam, sementara ia melajukan mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya.

"Hmm, aku menemukan Rin." Genma berujar, sukses membuat Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Membuat suara decitan nyaring yang membuat orang-orang di jalan menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

~OoO~

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja" Sasuke berujar pada gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sejak tadi. Gadis itu hanya menyeruput cappucinno lattenya sesekali sambil memandang kosong ke luar kafe.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ino lama sekali." Sakura menjawab singkat, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. "Hn, mungkin Ino tersesat lagi" gumam Sasuke asal. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hmm, Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia meremas rok chiffon yang dipakainya. "Hn?" Sasuke menggumam, mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald itu.

"Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini? Maksudku, kita kan sudah lama putus..." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini hanya terdiam menopang dagu. Ia semakin salah tingkah saat Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya ke arah pelayan, meminta tagihan. Pelayan itu bergegas menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura, sambil membawa papan hitam. Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang 200 ribu ryo sambil mendorong papan hitam itu ke arah pelayan itu dengan mata menyipit. Pelayan itu tersenyum sumringah, karena mendapat tip yang jumlahnya nyaris 400 ribu ryo.

Ia berbalik memandang Sakura, "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus dipertanyakan". Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura berdiri dan menggandengnya meninggalkan kafe. "Tunggu, Sasuke? Cappucinno ku belum habis!" Sakura berteriak kesal pada Sasuke yang masih menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil keduanya. Refleks, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ino tengah melambai-lambai pada mereka, sementara di sampingnya ada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Tentu saja karena Ino memaksa mereka ikut pula karena Temari dan Hinata tidak bisa ikut.

"Ino!" Sakura bergegas berlari menghampiri Ino, dengan tangan masih bertaut dengan Sasuke yang otomatis mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja, Sakura? Bukankah kita janjian ketemu disini?"omel Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa? Kapan kita janjian disini, Pig? Jangan mengada-ada ya! Sejak tadi aku menunggumu di kafe itu dengan Sasuke!" balas Sakura seraya menunjuk kafe yang tadi dikunjunginya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa? Dasar jidat lebar! Makanya kalau punya otak tuh dipakai kan aku bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…"

"Pig! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengejekku! Kau pikir aku bla, bla, bla, bla…"

Dan dimulailah adu mulut antara Ino dan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan dasar-cewek-itu-merepotkan.

~OoO~

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah besar dengan tulisan Shiranui di depannya. Ia bergegas keluar mobil dan memencet bel. Pintu terbuka, tampak Shizune yang menatap Kakashi prihatin. "Sensei, masuklah. Genma sudah menunggumu…" gumam Shizune pelan. Kakashi bergegas masuk ke dalam, matanya menangkap sosok Genma yang duduk di tatami. Anko juga berada disana, duduk jauh di belakang Genma. Mata Anko terlihat sembap.

Kakashi masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Shiranui yang megah itu, sementara Shizune mendahuluinya dan duduk di sebelah Genma.

"Kakashi, kurasa kau harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya…" Genma berujar. Ia berbisik pada Shizune yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buka tebal berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini? Bukankah kau sudah menemukan Rin? Kau hanya perlu memberitahukan dimana dia?" teriak Kakashi emosi, jelas ia tak mampu menahan gelombang kemarahannya.

"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Rin!" Anko berteriak di sudut ruangan. Kakashi menoleh padanya, memperhatikan Anko yang menangis tersedu-sedu, Shizune menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Genma, jelaskan padaku!" Kakashi makin tak sabar, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia sangat bingung. Genma menunjuk buku hitam yang tergeletak di meja.

"Lihatlah buku itu, itu adalah jurnal penyelidikan keberadaan Rin yang kuperoleh dari dekektif yang kusewa…" Genma bergumam.

Kakashi membuka buku hitam itu, matanya menyelidik. Detektif yang menyelidiki kejadian tersebut bernama Kakuzu. Kakuzu? Detektif handal yang mata duitan itu? Kakashi sedikit berterima kasih pada Genma yang mau menghambur-hamburkan uang demi mencari Rin.

**3 September 2007**

Aku mendatangi TKP tempat mobil Rin jatuh. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, polisi sudah pergi dari lokasi. Itu membantuku mencari Rin. Aku tak menemukan apapun. Sayang sekali, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Pertama, mobil Rin jatuh dalam keadaan normal. Tidak terbalik, dan berdasarkan foto TKP yang kuperoleh, meski mobilnya rusak parah, mobil itu terbenam di pinggir sungai. Memungkinkan Rin dapat keluar dengan selamat dari sana, bahkan tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Kedua, spekulasi kalau ia hanyut. Menilik dari pintu mobil yang masih tertutup rapat. Itu kan tidak mungkin. Kecuali badannya benar-benar amat mungil sehingga bisa hanyut lewat jendela yang hanya terbuka setengah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Dan ia menghilang, tak ditemukan. Kasus ini janggal.

**17 September 2007**

Aku memulai lagi penyelidikanku. Baru-baru ini aku berusaha menghack beberapa situs dan email yang dimiliki Rin. Aku berhasil. Dan pagi ini, ada email masuk. Dari . Ia menanyakan kabar Rin. Aneh. Apa dia belum tahu Rin menghilang? Menilik dari alamat emailnya. Ini adalah email dari Suna. Satu lagi titik temu untuk kasus ini. 3 hari sebelum aku menghack email Rin. Ia mengirim email pada . Dan isi email itu adalah :

Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi.

**20 November 2007**

Kasus ini semakin membuatku pusing. Sekarang aku sudah berhasil melacak . Ternyata dia adalah seorang yang cukup penting di Suna. Ini membuatku sedikit kesulitan karena takkan mudah mendekatinya. Padahal hollyman adalah kunci untuk mencari kebenaran keberadaan Rin.

**1 Januari 2008**

Genma menyuruhku menyudahi penyelidikan. Ia bilang tunangan Rin sudah merelakannya. Genma tak ingin tunangan Rin semakin sedih. Apa dia gila? Aku sudah sejauh ini dan ia menyuruhku berhenti?

**23 Maret 2008**

Aku sepi order. Menyebalkan. Maka kuputuskan saja untuk melanjutkan kasus Rin. Terlepas dari kenyataan aku takkan digaji oleh Genma. Aku memesan tiket ke Suna. Untuk bertemu hollyman. Kupikir aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pengusaha kaya raya untuk bertemu dengannya.

**7 April 2008**

Aku berhasil bertemu dengan hollyman. Nama aslinya Obito, dan… Aku berhasil menemukan Rin. Dia segar bugar, tak terlihat pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah. Kenapa dia tak segera memberitahu keluarganya di Konoha? Kenapa dia malah pergi ke Suna? Aku mencium bau pengkhianatan.

**12 April 2008**

Kasus ini selesai. Aku berhasil mengurung Rin bersamaku dan menjelaskan kenyataannya. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Ia tertangkap basah berbohong. Mengenai identitasnya pada Obito dan seluruh warga Suna. Dia telah berkhianat pada tunangannya di Konoha dengan menikahi Obito. Dia berlutut di hadapanku dengan berurai air mata, memintaku tak menceritakan kenyataannya pada siapapun. Dan ia pun menjelaskan kenyataannya padaku.

Dua minggu sebelum pernikahannya dengan Kakashi, ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Obito. Ia menyadari kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Obito. Tapi ia tak sanggup melukai Kakashi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengkamuflase kematiannya dan pergi dari Konoha untuk selamanya dan menikah dengan Obito.

Gadis itu licik dan pintar. Tentu saja ia tak bisa mengelabuiku. Lagipula ia sudah memberikanku cukup uang untuk tutup mulut.

**Kasus selesai**

Kakashi tak mempercayai apa yang dibacanya. Rin ada di Suna, menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Obito. Rin telah membohonginya! Membuatnya terpuruk selama ini, mengira gadis yang dicintainya itu mati. Ia menatap Genma, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kakashi, Genma langsung menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"Ini alamat Rin, Kakuzu memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah padamu karena menyembunyikan hal ini selama nyaris dua tahun…" gumam Genma tertahan. Matanya beralih pada Shizune dan Anko yang menatap Kakashi sedih, bahkan Anko sesekali memaki Rin.

"Ini terserah kau, Kakashi. Mau menemuinya atau tidak" Genma menepuk bahu Kakashi dan berjalan keluar rumah, diikuti Shizune. Anko menghampiri Kakashi, "Jangan membuat pilihan yang salah, Kakashi…" bisik Anko sebelum ia mengikuti Genma dan Shizune berjalan keluar. Memberikan kesunyian bagi Kakashi yang terpekur tak percaya sambil memandangi secarik kertas yang digenggamnya.

Entah kenapa, rasa syok yang tadi dirasakannya berubah menjadi rasa lega. Membingungkan. Dan mendadak kerinduan yang membara pada sosok gadis berambut pink menyerbu dirinya seperti rasa haus yang tak tertahankan.

Kakashi melangkah keluar, matanya menangkap sosok Genma dan Shizune yang tengah bercengkrama bersama Anko. Genma tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kakashi, "Kau sudah membuat pilihannya?"

~OoO~

"Sasori-nii menyebalkan! Baru saja aku pulang, sudah disuruh pergi belanja! Kuso!" gerutu Sakura sepanjang jalan menuju minimarket. Ia menenteng kantong belanja yang dititipkan Sasori padanya. Ia mengingat alasan yang diberikan Sasori padanya. 'Shion-chan akan datang berkunjung ke rumah, tolong belikan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue ya!'

Shion. Gadis cantik yang katanya merupakan cinta pertama Sasori. Sakura merasa gadis itu sangat menyebalkan karena sudah membuat Sasori tega menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti ini. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang sangat dikenalnya, melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan langsung mengerem mendadak. Mata emeraldnya membelalak sempurna mendapati sosok tegap Kakashi membuka pintu mobil itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Apa yang…" Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh telunjuk Kakashi yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dan ini sangat **penting**" Ia memberi penekanan pada kata penting dan menarik Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong ke dalam mobilnya.

**TBC~~~**

**Capek! Molor berapa hari nih gara" modem dibawa! Huaaa,, makin gaje ya? Hikari janji bakal segera tamat karena Hikari bakal hiatus kalo udah masuk tahun ajaran baru!**

**Curcol dikit, Hikari terpaksa harus daftar ulang lagi buat masuk SMA karena servernya rusaaaakkkkk! Kesel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kakashi H. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**My Sweet Sensei belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…

**~Happy Reading~**

…**..**

**Chapter 5**

"Sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura bertanya dalam hati dengan raut wajah bingung. Mata emeraldnya masih menatap Kakashi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya memandang keluar sambil mengemudi.

"Apakah keluargamu akan keberatan jika aku membawamu pergi selama beberapa hari?" Kakashi berbicara dengan nada santai, meskipun ia tahu betul apa reaksi gadis di sampingnya ini.

"A-Apa?" Sakura nyaris berteriak. Mata emeraldnya membelalak, membuat mata onyx Kakashi menatapnya balik. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis itu. Namun, mata emerald itu malah berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan berkaca-kaca. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, " Hentikan mobilnya."

Kakashi otomatis memberhentikan mobilnya dan Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas mengejar gadis itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan mobilnya yang teronggok di tengah jalan. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali gadis itu.

"Sakura! Tunggu dulu, biar aku menjelaskan semuanya!" sahut Kakashi sambil tetap berlari dan mengejar Sakura. Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Sakura berhenti berlari dan berbalik memandangnya.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Kakashi-sensei? Karena aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam permainanmu" gumam Sakura tajam, sukses membuat Kakashi terperangah menatapnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura…" Kakashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia meraih tangan kiri Sakura, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. Ia merasa sikap Kakashi sangat aneh. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kakashi dan malah diusir oleh Kakashi. Dan hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menariknya ke dalam mobil dan mengajaknya pergi selama beberapa hari?

"Dengarkan penjelasanku ini, aku mengusirmu hari itu karena aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu. Kau muridku dan aku gurumu. Meski hubungan ini tidak dilarang, tapi aku tetap merasa ini tidak pantas" jelas Kakashi, sesekali ia menatap Sakura untuk mengetahui reaksinya, dan gadis itu hanya menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjaga perasaanku dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu aku terlalu kekanakkan untuk pria dewasa sepertimu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku…" gumam Sakura tertahan. Bahkan Kakashi yakin ia sedang terisak menahan tangis.

'**Tidak, aku takkan membuatmu menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya!' **Kakashi berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia meringis mendengar isak gadis berambut pink di hadapannya dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kakashi membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu begitu erat seakan takkan pernah mau melepaskannya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kakashi meraupnya dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kakashi berhembus di lehernya, membuatnya sedikit geli. Tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya ingin lepas dari dekapan Kakashi. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama, seolah dengan pelukan itu segala pertanyaan di benak mereka telah terjawab tanpa harus mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

~OoO~

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Itachi bertanya padaku saat aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Aku mendelik padanya, "Hn, apa urusanmu?". Itachi tertawa pelan, "Jangan galak-galak begitu. Kalau kau ingin keluar, bisa sekalian belikan aku krim anti aging di supermarket? Punyaku sudah habis…" pinta Itachi lengkap dengan tatapan puppy eyes.

"Hn, kelihatannya itu tidak berpengaruh padamu" tukasku . Aku menunjuk keriput-keriput tipis di sekitar mata Itachi. Itachi spontan meraba-raba daerah sekitar matanya. "Ah, kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit stress memikirkan urusan perusahaan, jadi yah aku kurang tidur" Itachi berusaha memberikan alibi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu" Aku berusaha melarikan diri dari celotehan Itachi yang berkepanjangan. Itachi langsung berteriak, "Jangan lupa krimku ya!" ketika aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Aku mengendarai mobil Ferrariku perlahan, berusaha memikirkan dengan tenang beberapa kejadian belakangan ini yang selalu mengusik pikiranku. Sakura sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, itu sudah jelas. Aku sedikit bingung, jika benar Sakura sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, lalu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang padaku? Sebegitu cepatnyakah dia melupakanku? Padahal tak sedetikpun aku melupakan perasaanku padanya. Memang aku dan Sakura sudah setahun putus, tapi kukira dia masih menyimpan perasaannya padaku.

Aku teringat saat kami putus…

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun! Kau ada dimana?" Suara Sakura yang cempreng terdengar sangat marah saat aku menerima teleponnya. Aku mendecih, "Ck, aku sedang di lapangan basket sekarang. Ada apa?"

"ADA APA? KAU BILANG ADA APA? KAU LUPA HARI APA INI?" Sakura berteriak dengan volume sangat besar, hingga membuatku harus menjauhkan telingaku dari ponsel untuk menyelamatkan pendengaranku dari ancaman tuli.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat hari apa ini. Aku sedikit tersentak mengetahui hari apa ini. Hari jadian kami! Aku begitu sibuk dengan pertandingan basket hingga melupakan hari yang penting ini. Saat aku hendak berbicara, sambungan teleponku dengan Sakura telah terputus. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku menerima sms dari Sakura.

**Kita putus.**

**Received from My Cherry Blossom (09757886546) 04.45 p.m**

**End of Flashback**

Awalnya kupikir kami akan balikan lagi seperti yang terjadi saat kami bertengkar. Tapi perkiraanku salah, Sakura sudah tak mau menerimaku lagi, meski ia mengakui ia masih sangat mencintaiku. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, mungkin kesalahanku kali ini cukup fatal. Meskipun begitu, kami masih sering _contact _seperti saat kami masih berstatus sepasang kekasih. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah, sampai beberapa bulan setelah itu ia berubah. Ia tak lagi memanggilku dengan embel-embel kun. Ia mulai jarang meneleponku, atau membalas smsku.

Aku menepikan mobilku ke sebuah supermarket. Aku harus membelib krim anti aging itu kalau tidak mau terkena omelan panjang Itachi, aku tidak takut padanya, hanya saja aku benci orang yang cerewet. Itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

Krim anti aging yang sering dipakai Itachi rupanya habis. Aku terpaksa harus membelinya di supermarket lain. Baru beberapa langkah saat aku keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menghampiri mobil Ferrariku, aku melihatnya.

Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei. Berpelukan.

Mataku terasa panas, begitu juga dengan hatiku. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Meraih kerah kemeja Kakashi-sensei dan memukul wajahnya. Ia jatuh ke aspal, kudengar Sakura meneriakkan namanya dan menghampiri Kakashi-sensei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, ia membantu Kakashi bangkit dari aspal. Aku berusaha menahan tanganku yang mengepal untuk tidak memukulnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Sakura? JAWAB AKU!" Aku berteriak pada Sakura. Ia tersentak mendengar teriakkanku dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Sasuke, gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu karena aku mencintai Kakashi-sensei…"

Kata-kata Sakura menohokku. Seakan ada pedang yang ditusukkan ke jantungku. Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura…? Aku mendadak teringat hari dimana aku dan Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei di pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura langsung terdiam sepanjang hari itu. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau" tukasku seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu. Aku bahkan tidak menoleh saat Sakura menahan tanganku, aku menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar dan dia menangis. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Kakashi-sensei merangkulnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrariku. Dan menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga. Ferrari itu melesat dengan kencang. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada krim anti aging Itachi.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tahu-tahu melihat tunangannya dalam pelukanku. Bibirku yang mengeluarkan darah ini kuanggap sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahku pada Sasuke.

Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku rasa gadis seperti Sakura takkan bisa melihat orang lain terluka karenanya. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang cukup berarti untuknya. Aku cukup tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau masih mau mendengarkan kelanjutan dari penjelasanku?"

~OoO~

Mobilku sudah mencapai perbatasan Suna dan Konoha saat matahari telah terbenam. Mataku melirik Sakura yang memandang keluar mobil dengan tangan menopang dagu. Sejak tadi kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura tetap terdiam.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kakashi saja? Tanpa embel-embel sensei?" Sakura bergumam pelan, ia berbicara tapi matanya tetap memandang keluar mobil.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak keberatan" jawabku.

"Hmm, Kakashi. Sebenarnya aku… Lapar" Sakura menatapku malu-malu, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan malam dulu…" Aku berujar, tersenyum tipis padanya. Aku memberhentikan mobilku di sebuah restoran kecil yang nampak terang benderang dikelilingi lilin-lilin di sekitarnya.

"Restoran ini cantik sekali…" gumam Sakura saat aku menggandeng tangannya memasuki restoran itu. Ternyata di dalamnya jauh lebih indah. Pelayan-pelayannya mengenakan gaun maid khas kerajaan, langit-langitnya dihiasi tanaman menjalar dan lampion-lampion yang manis. Dan sejauh mata memandang, pengunjung restoran ini semuanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku menelan ludah, dan tiba-tiba merasa sekitarku terasa panas, sementara gadis lugu di sampingku hanya memandang kagum seisi restoran itu.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek menghampiriku dan Sakura, membimbing kami menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok restoran, wanita itu berkata itu adalah tempat terbaik.

"Namaku Sayuri, aku adalah pelayan kalian malam ini. Ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sayuri ramah, ia tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum padaku dan Sakura.

"Aku ingin Beef Fettucine dan segelas strawberry smoothie…" gumam Sakura.

"Aku ingin Fish&Chips dan segelas root beer…" Aku berujar pada Sayuri. Ia mencatat seluruh pesanan dengan cekatan.

"Pesanan kalian akan datang 10 menit lagi, silahkan menunggu…" Sayuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku yang kubalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Ketika Sayuri telah menghilang dari pandangan kami, Sakura berdeham-deham, "Kelihatannya pesonamu benar-benar sudah menyebar kemanapun…" Sakura bergumam pelan, raut wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" Kakashi tak mampu menahan rasa senang yang menyelimutinya melihat reaksi gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Ti-Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi agar Kakashi tidak melihat semburat merah merona di wajahnya. Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan, lalu ia meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan menyelipkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan Kristal di jari manisnya.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak menatap cincin di jari manisnya, ia mendongak untuk menatap Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum padanya dengan sinar mata yang teduh. "Sakura, mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat. Kau masih kelas dua SMA, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merebutmu dariku dan aku tak ingin ada keraguan apapun darimu atas perasaanku…"

"Kakashi…"

"Sakura, maukah kau tidak menerima lamaran pria lain sebelum aku melamarmu?"

**TBC~**

**Adegan terakhir dimana KakaSaku dinner terinspirasi dari dinnernya Edward Bella di Twilight! Ada yang nyadar? Dan perkataan Kakashi terinspirasi oleh perkataan Rinze Etoh pada Narumi Ichihashi dari manga Throbbing Tonight! **

**Curcol lagi nih. Hikari gak diterima di SMA Pilihan pertama Hikari. Rasanya nyesel banget Hikari gak belajar serius sehingga NEM Hikari pas-pasan. Cuma 30,2. Tapi Hikari seneng loh, pada pinter" ya NEM nya tinggi semua! =**

**Bahkan Mama Hikari udah sempet mau nyogok loh, tapi gak bisa. Hahaha~ Hikari cinta kejujuran kok, jadi gak usah nyogok deh.**

**Hikari jadi rajin apdet yah? Udah mau HIATUS soalnya. Dinanti loh reviewnya!**

**Review yoo!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kakashi H. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**My Sweet Sensei belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…

**~Happy Reading~**

…**..**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura hanya mampu terhenyak kaget mendengar perkataan Kakashi padanya. Dalam sejenak, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya jika saja Sayuri tidak datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Silakan menikmati pesanan kalian. Kalian bisa memanggilku jika ada pesanan tambahan…" tukas Sayuri ramah. Kelewat ramah malah, pada Kakashi tentu saja. Meskipun begitu Sakura sedikit bersyukur karena kedatangan Sayuri yang menginterupsi lamaran tidak langsung Kakashi padanya.

Tapi rasanya Kakashi takkan menyerah semudah itu. Karena ia langsung menunjukkan wajah serius setelah menghabiskan setengah porsi Fish & Chipsnya. "Sakura, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" ia bergumam. Dengan suara berat yang mampu menghipnotis setiap wanita yang mendengarnya, termasuk Sakura.

"Kakashi… Kau tahu statusku saat ini kan? Aku adalah tunangan Sasuke Uchiha. Pertunangan resmi kami akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini…" Sakura menjawab dengan suara amat pelan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini. Sakura merasa ia telah melukai Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Aku tahu betul. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan orang lain,Kakashi."

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, ia mengacak rambut peraknya sesaat lalu menjatuhkan tangannya di atas meja makan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku? Tidakkah kau peduli pada kebahagiaanku?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Sisi egoisnya berkata, **"Sudahlah! Tak usah kau pedulikan lagi Sasuke Uchiha itu! Bukankah kau mencintai Kakashi? Terima saja lamarannya itu!"**. Tapi sisi lainnya berkata, **"Kau memang mencintai Kakashi, tapi Sasuke mencintaimu. Tegakah kau melukainya lebih dalam lagi?"**

"Jangan memaksaku, Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi semua ini" Mata emerald itu mulai menganak sungai. Membuat mata onyx di hadapannya menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mulai panas.

Kakashi memanggil Sayuri, membayar semua pesanannya dan Sakura. Ia berdiri, sambil menarik Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya keluar restoran. Sakura hanya mengikutinya dengan langkah gontai. Mereka memasuki mobil Kakashi bersamaan.

"Mengenai perkataanku itu, tolong kau pertimbangkan dulu. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu…" Kakashi berujar seraya memakaikan seat belt pada Sakura yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Suara bak lonceng berdenting yang keluar dari pita suara gadis bermata emerald itu membuat Kakashi terdiam sesaat.

"Apa yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu adalah sebuah realita dalam suatu hubungan percintaan…"

~OoO~

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi terlihat begitu tertekan. Membuat gadis yang berada di sampingnya hanya mampu menatapnya kebingungan. Sakura tidak begitu mengeri maksud perkataan Kakashi tadi, sampai mobil Kakashi berhenti di sebuah rumah megah, sangat jarang ditemukan di Suna yang gersang.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat arsitektur rumah megah itu. Seperti istana kekaisaran saja. Begitu megah dan indah.

"Ini rumah Rin. Turunlah…" Kakashi bergumam, ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, yang disambut dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka turun bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan. Melangkahkan kaki dengan irama yang nyaris sama. Lalu Kakashi berhenti mendadak, membuat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya, menabrak punggungnya.

"Aww! Kakashi, kenapa kau berhenti mendadak sih?" Sakura sedikit menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terasa perih karena menabrak punggung Kakashi yang tidak bisa dibilang lembek itu.

Namun Kakashi tidak menggubris Sakura . Ia menatap hampa ke depan. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat sepinggang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil, dengan seorang pria berambut hitam kelam dengan kacamata orange yang agak norak merangkul wanita itu.

"Kakashi, itu…" Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menghentikannya saat Kakashi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dia Rin. Rin, mantan calon istriku…" Kakashi bergumam lambat-lambat. Namun sanggup membuat Sakura terpaku di tempatnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tergagap, ia memandang Kakashi sedikit kebingungan. Matanya menatap Kakashi sedih.

"Akan kujelaskan, kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita…" tukas Kakashi sambil menarik Sakura berjalan ke arah mobil.

Mobil Kakashi melesat cepat menjauhi keluarga bahagia Rin dan Obito itu.

~OoO~

Kakashi menepikan mobilnya di sebuah padang rumput luas dengan hamparan bunga bertebaran di segala sudut padang rumput itu. Bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni itu terasa begitu memanjakan mata. (Bayangkan padang rumputnya Edward dan Bella ya)

Kakashi dan Sakura turun bersamaan dari mobil. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Membimbingnya melewati hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga. Sakura dan Kakashi bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menghampiri pohon Sakura besar yang terletak di bukit di tengah padang rumput itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sakura memberanikan bertanya saat ia dan Kakashi sampai di atas bukit dan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Melindungi mereka dari teriknya matahari. Sakura nyaris tidak mempercayai ada tempat seindah ini di Suna.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku. Hanya aku dan kau yang tahu…" Kakashi berujar, matanya tidak memandang Sakura. Matanya seperti mata orang yang kehilangan harapan hidup. Sakura mendekat padanya, "Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku kan?"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menghela napas. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang pohon Sakura di atasnya.

"Rin adalah calon istriku yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu, dia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kami. Jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Dan aku baru mengetahui, ternyata kecelakaan itu hanyalah kamuflasenya untuk menikah dengan orang lain…" Mata Kakashi tidak mau menatap mata emerald yang kini telah berkaca-kaca.

"A-Aku ti-tidak tahu, gomen… Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal ini…" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tangannya yang memeluk lututnya gemetar. Kakashi menatapnya miris, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis…" gumam Kakashi di bahu Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mampu merapatkan kedua matanya, dan membalas pelukannya. Seolah mengetahui perasaan Kakashi yang terluka, ia memeluk Kakashi dengan harapan mampu memberikan kehangatan pada hati Kakashi.

"Keluarkan semuanya, perasaanmu selama tiga tahun ini…" Sakura berujar, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Kakashi yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di pelukannya.

Kakashi sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya, hanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang kini juga banjir air mata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Dan sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia bergumam, "Aishiteru…"

Kedua bibir itu bersatu. Terasa asin dan basah. Karena air mata yang keluar dari mata mereka.

~OoO~

Kakashi mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Langit sudah begitu gelap hari itu. Mereka berhasil sampai di rumah Sakura sekitar pukul 8 malam. Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Keluarga Haruno.

"Hmm, arigato sudah mengantarku pulang…" Sakura membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih sekaligus hormat, lalu beranjak keluar mobil. Namun tangan Kakashi menahannya, "Apa kau yakin tidak mau membawaku masuk untuk menemanimu memberi penjelasan pada keluargamu karena kau menghilang selama dua hari?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku…"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas hingga pipi gadis itu merona pink. "Sampai nanti…" tukas Kakashi sambil melambai pada gadis itu. Sakura melambai, mata emeraldnya mengamati mobil Kakashi hingga mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia berbalik, memantapkan hatinya dan melangkah masuk ke kediamannya.

Sakura sedikit menyesal tidak mengajak Kakashi masuk saat Sasori langsung menjewer kupingnya saat ia melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aww! Sa-Sakit, Nii-san!" Sakura mengaduh-aduh kesakitan karena jeweran Sasori yang membuat kupingnya kemerahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari ini? Menghilang tanpa kabar!" Sasori meneriakkan kalimat itu tepat di kuping Sakura yang dijewernya.

"A-Aku…"

Namun Sakura tak pernah melanjutkan perkataannya itu, karena matanya telah terpaku pada sosok pria yang berdiri menyender di pintu rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

~OoO~

"Kaa-san tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu ini, Sakura! Bagaimana mungkin kau pergi selama dua hari tanpa member kabar apapun sebelumnya, Sakura? Kaa-san dan Sasori mencarimu selama dua hari ini! Bahkan Sasuke rela bolos untuk mencarimu!" Kaa-san berteriak-teriak hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal sesaat. Matanya menatap tajam putrinya yang kini hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Go-Gomen, Kaa-san. Aku lupa…" Sakura memberikan alasan yang kelewat klise.

"Lupa? KAU BILANG KAU LUPA?" Kaa-san berteriak dengan volume maksimal, membuat Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori harus menutup kuping.

"Cu-Cukup… Kaa-san sudah tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu sekarang. Kau dihukum, kau hanya boleh keluar untuk sekolah dan setelah pulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang dengan Sasuke! Sampai pesta pertunangan kalian!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kaa-san langsung melangkah memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu.

Sasori berdecak dan masuk ke kamarnya juga, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di ruang tamu.

Hening yang panjang, tak satupun dari kedua manusia itu yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya, dan Sasuke langsung menahannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura nyaris berteriak saat tangan Sasuke menahannya begitu erat. Begitu erat hingga nyaris terasa menyakitkan. Sakura sedikit ketakutan melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang sedikit aneh. Tentu saja, ia melihat tunangannya berpelukan dengan pria lain dan hilang selama dua hari ,kan?

"Tinggallah di kamar. Semua orang akan mengawasimu sekarang ini…" Sasuke berujar. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura tajam, penuh intimidasi. Begitu menakutkan. Sisi lain dirinya yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. Sakura menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia merosot di pintu kamarnya dan mata emeraldnya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf… Maaf… Sasuke…"

~OoO~

Kakashi mulai menyadari sesuatu dalam beberapa hari ini. Sakura nyaris selalu bersama dengan Sasuke sepanjang hari di sekolah. Dan Sakura terlihat begitu murung. Ia bahkan tidak lagi berbicara dengan Ino,Tenten, Hinata dan Temari karena Sasuke langsung menariknya pergi saat istirahat dan baru kembali saat istirahat selesai. Begitu juga saat pulang sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pulang.

Ini sedikit membuat Kakashi cemas memikirkan keadaan Sakura, ia nyaris tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Sakura. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kedai sake. Sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat repot Anko dan Genma.

Hanya saja, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Sakura, apalagi gadis itu sekarang terus-terusan bersama tunangannya, Sasuke.

"Aaaargh, membuatku pusing saja!" gerutu Kakashi sendirian.

Kakashi baru keluar dari sekolah sekitar pukul 6 sore. Terlalu malam karena ia harus memeriksa setumpuk kertas ujian Matematika. Ia memijit punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Kakinya baru saja mencapai parkiran saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda menyandar pada mobil Kakashi.

Sakura.

Sakura menoleh melihat kedatangan Kakashi, dan segera berdiri tegak menyambut Kakashi.

"Sa-Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi kaku. Tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu. Mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat menahan tangis.

"Kakashi, aku… Akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke besok…"

**TBC~**

**Gomen kalo jelek! Karena saya bikinnya buru-buru banget dan adik saya udah marah-marah mau maen laptopnya! Bener-bener ribet deh, ga tau nih kayaknya chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Udah nyaris stuck soalnya. Review yaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sweet Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kakashi H. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**My Sweet Sensei belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

…

**~Happy Reading~**

…**..**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi terhenyak mendengar ucapan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tak ingin menatap pria yang dicintainya itu saat ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di depan Kakashi. Ia tak ingin Kakashi menghancurkan tekadnya saat ini. Tekadnya untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti…"

Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kakashi. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi kebersamaan yang terasa menyakitkan ini. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Sakura. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Setidaknya, izinkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya…" gumam Kakashi, sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Sakura terisak perlahan dan membalas pelukan Kakashi. Begitu erat sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kakashi. Yang terasa memabukkan.

Kakashi menjauhkan pelukannya, menatap mata emerald Sakura yang dipenuhi wekilau air mata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, hingga mereka bisa merasakan desah nafas masing-masing. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, awalnya lembut dan manis dan sekonyong-konyong berubah menjadi lumatan ganas diantara keduanya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya. Ini yang **terakhir**.

~OoO~

Langit malam Konoha sekelam rambut biru dongker milik pria yang tengah memandangi langit malam dengan teleskop yang berada di balkon kamarnya, ia mendesah pelan. Teringat siapa yang selalu menemaninya dulu di balkon menatap bintang. Gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya besok. Tapi, mengapa hatinya begitu tidak tentram? Mungkin karena ia mengetahui perasaan gadis itu saat ini? Mengetahui kalau gadis itu mencintai pria lain?

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. "Sasuke? Boleh aku masuk?" Suara Itachi terdengar dari balik pintu. "Hn, masuklah" Sasuke berujar, sementara perlahan kenop pintu itu membuka dan menampakkan sosok anikinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat otoutonya sedang berdiri di balkon. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan anikinya dan tetap menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Sekali ini membiarkan dirinya menatap langit dengan mata telanjang. Langit begitu gelap, nyaris tanpa bintang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu, ini mengenai pertunanganmu…" Itachi membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap anikinya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. " Sasuke, apa kau sungguh akan bertunangan dengan Sakura? Aku selama ini hanya diam saja, tapi kau sendiri pasti mengetahuinya 'kan? Tayuya memberitahuku dengan siapa dia pergi selama berhari-hari…"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jinsnya. Mata onyxnya kelam, begitu kelam tanpa ada cahaya sedikit pun. Membuat Sasuke seperti manusia tanpa nyawa.

"Kupikir, ini terakhir kalinya aku berharap pada sesuatu" Sasuke bergumam pelan, ia melangkah melewati Itachi. Dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang empuk king size yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Keluarlah, aku mau tidur" tukas Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menghela napas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu, ia bergumam pelan, "Pikirkanlah, Sasuke."

~OoO~

Kakashi memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya dalam koper besar berwarna hitam yang kini tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, ia memasukkan berbagai peralatan pentingnya disana. Tas laptopnya berada di samping kopernya. Sementara ia membereskan seluruh kebutuhannya, beberapa orang berseragam **'Konoha Moving Agent'** sibuk mengangkat barang-barangnya, mulai dari sofa, lemari, televisi dan lain-lain hingga apartemennya kosong melompong.

Kakashi tersenyum lega saat ia selesai memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper, ia menarik kopernya dan membawa tas laptopnya di tangan keluar dari apartemennya. Terlihat sosok Anko, Shizune dan Genma berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Anko menangis terisak-isak sementara Shizune menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Genma yang sedari tadi hanya mengelus-elus lengan Shizune dengan pandangan sedih.

"Apa kau harus benar-benar pindah, Kakashi?" Anko bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang menghancurkan maskaranya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk Anko, " Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini, Anko."

Genma menepuk bahu Kakashi, "Kau harus sering menghubungi kami."

Kakashi tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk kecil dan menepuk bahu Genma. "Kalian adalah sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak menghubungi kalian? Oh ya, gomenasai Shizune, aku tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu."

Shizune menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, sensei."

Kakashi masih sibuk menenangkan Anko yang terus menangis histeris saat ia melirik arlojinya, "Ah, sudah jam 9. Aku harus segera pergi ke bandara."

~OoO~

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin. Gaun berwarna biru muda dengan aksen kuning emas yang cantik membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya digerai dan bergelombang indah. Make up natural menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Setiap pria yang menatapnya pasti akan terpesona.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura! Sasuke pasti akan terkagum-kagum padamu!" celoteh Kaa-san pada Sakura. Ia memeluk anak gadisnya itu dengan penuh bahagia.

"_**Kaa-san begitu bahagia. Aku tak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaannya untuk keegoisanku."**_ Sakura tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dalam benaknya, masih terasa bau tubuh maskulin Kakashi merangkulnnya, membawanya dalam kehangatan yang tak satupun orang lain dapat berikan. Hanya Kakashi.

"Waktunya sudah hampir tiba, Sakura" Suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang Kakashi. Kaa-sannya mengecup pipinya sekilas, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rias Sakura, sementara Sasori masih menatap Sakura yang sedang memandangnya lewat cermin.

"Sakura, gomen. Nii-san tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Nii-san tak bisa melindungimu hingga kau harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai" Sasori menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasori dan merangkul Nii-sannya itu.

"Ini bukan salah Nii-san. Kan Nii-san tidak memaksaku melakukannya' kan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, Nii-san hanya ingin kau bahagia…" gumam Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi kalau hanya aku yang bahagia, itu namanya egois Nii-san. Itu tidak adil" Sakura berusaha menahan air mata yang kini sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Sasori tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia kini hanya mampu menatap sedih adiknya. Adik yang paling disayanginya, yang kini harus menerima takdir yang begitu tidak adil untuknya.

"Nii-san sudah waktunya kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk berat pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Nii-sannya itu. Lalu menarik Nii-sannya keluar dari kamar riasnya.

~OoO~

Mobil sedan itu terjebak kemacetan. Membuat pria yang ada di dalamnya menggerutu kesal, " Baka! Bagaimana mungkin ada kemacetan di hari sepenting ini? Kuso!"

Mata onyxnya menatap keluar sambil menunggu kemacetan usai, ia terhenyak mendapati seorang pria keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan ternama dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil sedannya.

"K-Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia bertanya sedikit bingung pada pria itu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Cepat pakai ini!"

"Eh? Apa ini? Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main ya! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan ini!"

"Tak kusangka kau banyak bicara juga rupanya"

"Eh? Heeeii! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

~OoO~

Sakura menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri keningnya. Detik-detik menjelang pertunangannya kian dekat. Membuat perutnya mual. Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, memberi ketenangan pada gadis itu. Di hadapan mereka ada ratusan tamu undangan sedang menunggu datangnya Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu dan keluarganya belum menunjukkan sedikitpun batang hidungnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kaa-san berujar gelisah, ia mondar-mandir di depan Sakura dan Sasori.

"Kaa-san, tenanglah" bujuk Sasori pada Kaa-sannya itu. Kaa-san menoleh padanya sekilas, lalu duduk di samping Sakura sambil menghela napas. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar riuh para tamu undangan saat beberapa mobil Jaguar hitam mengkilat memasuki pekarangan. Suara riuh itu membuat Sakura, Sasori dan Kaa-san mereka mendongak untuk melihat keluar.

Sakura melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya turun dari mobil Jaguar yang berada di barisan paling depan. Sasuke, tampak begitu tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam elegan dan kemeja putih serta dasi biru donker di lehernya. Beberapa gadis berteriak histeris melihatnya. Mobil kedua menurunkan empat gadis cantik dengan gaun yang senada, berwarna pink.

"Ino? Hinata? Tenten? Temari?" Sakura tak menyangka teman-temannya ikut hadir, padahal ia dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengundang teman-temannya itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Mobil ketiga menurunkan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Aura yang berbeda langsung nampak saat mereka berjalan membaur di antara para tamu. Begitu menonjol dan karismatik.

Mobil keempat menurunkan Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji. Sementara mobil kelima menurunkan Anko, Genma dan Shizune. Serta seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan jas putih yang membalutnya.

Sakura terhenyak tak percaya, saat seseorang itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sakura sedang berdiri di depan, di hadapan para tamu. Ia menguras otaknya untuk berpikir, _**Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke memaksaku datang ke pesta pertunangannya dengan Sakura dengan pakaian seperti ini? Sampai mencegatku di tengah jalan. Apa dia ingin balas dendam padaku? Apa ia ingin aku sakit hati melihat pertunangannya ini?**_

Sementara Kakashi dan Sakura masih saling menatap dengan bingung. Sasuke sudah berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu. Kakashi hanya mampu mengertakan gigi menahan amarah yang amat sangat saat Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan wajah amat bahagia.

"Kakashi Hatake…" Mendadak nama Kakashi disebut oleh Sasuke yang entah darimana mendapatkan mike.

Kakashi mendongak memandang Sasuke yang berdiri dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. _**Apa? Apa yang mau katakan, hah? Uchiha? Ingin memamerkan dirimu yang kini memiliki Sakura?**_

"Kakashi Hatake, aku menyelenggarakan pertunangan ini untukmu dan Sakura Haruno. Ini adalah pesta pertunangan kalian berdua" Ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Kakashi terperangah mendengarnya. Bukan hanya Kakashi, seluruh tamu undangan sontak kaget mendengar pernyataan anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha itu.

"Apa?" Kaa-san dan Sasori berteriak kaget, sementara Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi terlihat tenang. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Kemarilah, Kakashi Hatake! Bukankah kau yang sekarang bertunangan? Sedang apa kau diantara para tamu?" Sasuke berteriak dengan lantang. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam Kakashi. Kakashi tersadar dan langsung berlari ke arah tempat Sakura berada.

Semua para hadirin memandang dengan haru saat Kakashi berlari melewati Sasuke dan meraup Sakura yang sedang menangis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu gadis itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji mengikutinya. Kaa-san terlihat sangat tidak senang melihat Kakashi dan Sakura berpelukan, namun niatnya untuk menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura dihalangi oleh Mikoto. "Apa kau tak melihat kebahagiaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya? Ia bahagia dengan pria itu. Kenapa kau tidak senang?" tukas Mikoto gusar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini membantu perusahaan Haruno, aku…" Kaa-san hanya mampu menunduk dan menangis.

Sakura yang melihat Kaa-sannya menangis menatap Kakashi sekilas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menghampiri Kaa-sannya, "Kaa-san, gomen…"

Kaa-san merangkul Sakura, "Tidak, Kaa-san lah yang harus minta maaf. Kaa-san bukan ibu yang baik, Kaa-san tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaanmu yang kau mau…"

"Kaa-san…" Sakura menangis sambil memeluk Kaa-sannya, Sasori juga menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura dan Kaa-sannya. Keluarga Haruno menumpahkan semua tangisan mereka hari itu. Di hadapan keluarga Uchiha dan para tamu undangan. Hari itu merupakan awal dari kebangkitan keluarga Haruno.

~OoO~

**Two years later…**

Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah seusai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di bagian perutnya dan menampakkan dada bidangnya yang putih bersih. Saat ia tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop putih polos yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menaruh amplop ini dia atas ranjangnya.

Ia membukanya perlahan, dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam sana.

**Untuk Sasuke,**

_Apa kabar? Tidak terasa sudah setahun kita lulus. Sudah setahun pula kita tidak bertemu, aku penasaran kenapa kau langsung menghilang usai upacara kelulusan. Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbicara ya?_

_Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali menulis surat untukmu. Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu dan aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu yang baru, jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis surat saja. Alamatmu baru juga, heh? Untung saja Itachi-nii berjanji akan membantuku memberikan surat ini padamu. _

_Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu._

_Terima kasih. Aku tak sempat mengucapkannya saat upacara kelulusan. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu yang pernah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupku._

_Aku juga minta maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. _

_Sasuke, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah pria terbaik dalam hidupku setelah Kakashi dan Sasori-nii. Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah pindah dari Konoha. Kakashi ditugaskan menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah swasta di Inggris, yang berarti aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_Aku tetap ingin menjadi temanmu. Maukah kau membalas suratku ini? _

_Dan, Kakashi menitipkan salam untukmu. Aku sudah menyampaikannya ya._

_Sampai jumpa._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Sasuke menatap surat itu dalam diam. Ia mengelus bagian dimana nama Sakura tertulis, lalu kertas itu jatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Sasuke ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"Arigatou, Sakura…" Ujarnya pelan.

~OoO~

"Sakura…"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Rupanya suaminyalah yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-koi?" tukasnya sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya itu. Ia merangkak menghampiri suaminya yang masih berbaring di atas futon. Sakura lalu berbaring di samping suaminya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Kakashi dan tertawa kecil, "Aku sedang membaca surat dari Kaa-san tadi, dia bilang Sasori-nii mengikuti beberapa kencan buta yang membuat Kaa-san cemas"

"Hmm. Lalu?" Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mendapat kabar bahagia dari Itachi-nii…"

Kakashi mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

"Sasuke sedang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis."

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, syukurlah. Akhirnya dia melupakan baying-bayang istriku yang cantik ini…"goda Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Kakashi!" Sakura memukul-mukul lengan suaminya itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, membuat Kakashi gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aww! Sakit! Huh, kenapa kau mencubitku, hah?" Sakura memukuli Kakashi dengan guling, sementara Kakashi hanya tertawa sambil berusaha memeluk Sakura yang kini memukuli wajahnya dengan guling.

"Ja-Jangan! Aduh, jangan peluk aku! Nanti aku terpeleset! Ah!" Sakura jatuh ke atas futon, dan Kakashi ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Dengan posisi menindih tubuh Sakura. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bisa saling menatap. Kakashi perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya, dan Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Kakashi menempel di bibirnya. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, menimbulkan erangan dari mulut istrinya itu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya mereka yang tahu.

**FIN**

**Oooooh~~~ Akhirnya tamat juga ini fic. Aduh, capek. Udah lama gak ngetik. Yosh, maaf ya apdetnya lama. Karena laptop yang dipakai buat ngetik ada di Tangerang, sementara Hikari ke Tangerang Cuma pas liburan aja. Bagaimana pendapatnya chapter terakhir ini? Tolong review yaa! Arigatou!**

**Oh, ya. Hikari memutuskan untuk HIATUS. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. ^^ Hikari akan kembali kalau FNI udah rada tenang .**


End file.
